Sora For Smash Ultimate
by HeartlessAlchemyst
Summary: The Light and Darkness is gathering together. Hearts driven by one Oath, one purpose, one Ultimate fate, one will to Smash.
1. Smashing the Lock

~Smash Manor~  
"Pit! Wake up!"

Palutena knocked on Pit's door as she tried to get his attention.

"It's past noon! Are you going to sleep the whole day away?!"

Putting her ear to the door, she could hear him shifting about in his bed. He tried to give a half-awake response to get her to go away.

"Five more minutes!"

"You already missed breakfast! Are you going to miss lunch too?! Rosalina and Snake are making Cheeseburgers and Potato Salad!"

 _*Thud*_

She pulled her head back as chaos unfolded in the angel's room.

"...Save me a seat, please!"

All she had to do was mention burgers to give him all the morning motivation he needs. Pleased with the results, she started to head downstairs, but not before remembering something and quickly turning around to remind Pit.

"Oh. Don't forget! A new fighter is arriving today! Make yourself presentable! ...And brush your teeth AND use mouthwash!"

"Aye aye, Lady Palutena!"

Having completed her mission, she heads downstairs; trying to squeeze by Bowser on a narrow staircase was just another daily chore she had to deal with.

"Why do you always move so slow on the stairs, Bowser?"

He turned his head back to snarl at her while Daisy slid past the two of them down the railing and addressed the Goddess with a hint of sarcasm.

"Omigosh, Palutena! You can't just ask a turtle why he's slow."

Palutena rolled her eyes, ignoring the jab at her unintentional setup to a punchline and greeted the hyperactive Princess.

"You're in pretty high spirits, Daisy. Or are you still on that running off that victory lap after you FINALLY got invited here, yesterday?"

"Yes and no. I AM still excited about that. But there's another reason I'm so happy today. And you'll never guess what it is. Go ahead. Try."

"Uh...You got a new dress?"

"Nope. I've got a DATE."

"Oh...wow. Well, congratulations. With who?"

Daisy holds a finger over her mouth as her lips curl into a smirk.

"Fine. Don't tell me."

As they reach the bottom of the stairs, Bowser bolts off at twice his previous speed in an attempt to escape the gossip.

"Huh. Why doesn't he ALWAYS move that fast?"

"He just has trouble with stairs. Big feet and all. Why do you think his biggest deterrent to getting to him in 64 was an infinite staircase?"

"That makes way too much sense that I can't tell if you're joking or not."

Peach intercepts the two girls.

"Are you two making fun of Bowser?"

They both stay quiet and avoid eye contact with the slightly pouty pink princess.

"Don't bully him. He's only being careful because I asked him too. Last time he went down the stairs at normal speed he slipped and fell on poor Pikachu."

Palutena raises an eyebrow.

"Bowser takes requests now? OUR Bowser?"

Daisy was confused by Palutena's point.

"Do you...do you know another Bowser?"

"...Well, Junior. But that's not the point."

They both returned their attention to where Peach was to find her already leaving the room and heading outside to the back yard. A flash of white zoomed down the stairs and passed them and even beat Peach out the door.

"Was that, Sonic?"

"No. That was my angel on the hunt for a BBQ."

Outside the Manor, a large open yard with some trees dotting the landscape as well as a pond in the center. This backyard is now populated with every resident of the house. Snake was working the grill with the assistance of female Robin. Bowser was resting in his shell under the hot sun as Pikmin played in between his spikes and Duck Hunt laid in the turtle's shadow. Ness and Lucas poked around in the pond with sticks as Greninja attempted to communicate with the resident frogs. Rosalina was setting a large table with potato salad, chips, watermelon and silverware.

Metaknight sat under a tree as he read a book as Kirby and Villager played tag around him. Ganondorf brought a pile chairs from inside by the dozens with Zelda providing direction to compensate his obstructed vision. Ridley sat on the rooftop to stay as far away from everyone as possible...but still close enough to swoop in and be first in line to eat. Captain Falcon, Sonic and Fox were burning off calories in anticipation of the impending feast by racing around the entire perimeter of the land. Pit helped Ganon and Zelda with the chairs and immediately took the first seat closest to the grill as Ganondorf started heading back inside. Zelda grabbed his hand and pulled him back out.

"Come on! No one's staying inside. You did a good job, Ganon. Here. I'll let you sit next to me if you want."

Exasperated, Ganon yields to her persistence let's her lead him back out with grumpy look on his face.

"This new fighter better be interesting for all this work I went through."

Ganon rested at the table, but heard Dark Pit call him out.

"You mean the work WE went through? This was a team effort, Ganon-dork."

Pit looks under the table to find Dark Pit relaxing under the table playing a Gameboy.

"Excuse me?! What did YOU do?!"

Not even looking at his double, Pittoo responded.

"I'm supervising. I should probably go on break soon. Don't wanna overwork myself, ya know?"

Suddenly, Ridley's piercing screech startles everyone and attracts all their attention the roof. The beast points toward the front of the Manor with his tail. Ganondorf gets the message.

"Tch. He's here."

Everyone gets all together to greet the newcomer as Master Hand floats through the door with his fist clenched. He opens his hand to reveal the trophy of the newcomer and places it on the ground. Everyone was mostly silent. This was the first newcomer of this new Smash that nobody seemed to recognize. Nobody except one. Cloud pushed his way past Link and Bayonetta.

"Hmph. You finally made it. About time. I was wondering how long I'd have to wait for you to catch up...Sora."

Master Hand snapped his fingers and the trophy came to life and suddenly…

[ _Sora Lights The Way_ ]

After everyone eats they all crowd around Sora to introduce themselves and learn who he is one at a time. Palutena is finally up.

"So, you know Cloud?"

"Uh huh. We've crossed over before a couple times. I've been in his franchise, he's been in mine. We're good friends."

"I figured that's what it was. You and he look similar, but clearly different enough be from the same place. Oh. Right. I'm Lady Palutena."

"Goddess of Light, right? I got that much from Pit. You two are together?"

"Yes. ...Well...I mean not 'together' together. We're not like...a thing, but we're from the same...ya know...we're not seeing each other...just...why am I explaining this to you?"

Sora chuckles.

"Of course. I got a similar response from Pit when I brought it up. Touchy subject? I understand. Most everyone around here seems to be good friends with SOMEONE. And really good 'friends' with others."

He directs Palutena's attention to Daisy sitting next to Ike.

"I knew it was Ike! Er...I mean. Yeah. I get what you mean."

"So, apparently I'll be sharing a room with Pit."

"Oh my. You're in for a fun time. Hopefully, you'll be able to help with keeping his room clean."

"Wait...I have to be the cleanly roomate? Oh boy. This might be a problem."

"Hehe. Well, good luck."

"Can I pray to you for strength in these trying times?"

She tussles his hair and smiles. She moves back to the table for dessert and sits next to Samus.

"What did you think of him, Samus?"

"He reminded me of Cloud at first, but now that I got to talk to him; he kind of reminds me more of Pit."

"Yeah. I can see that. Ooo. Wii Fit has the right idea."

They both look back to see Wii Fit Trainer taking Sora's jacket and shirt off to examine his physique. Sora tries to cover up with his arms as WFT gives a wink of approval and a thumbs up. Sora swipes his clothes back as Samus returns to her cake.

"He's got more of lean build than I was expecting."

Palutena watches WFT and Sora do yoga poses and stretches.

"He's pretty flexible too, it looks like."

"I bet he's got agility to match my own. Who knows. He might make a really good Doubles partner in Team Battles for me. Or at the very least, a good training partner."

"Everyone's going to be asking for him to be on their team with how much Cloud has been talking him up. Even Bayonetta is eyeing him for a partner. And she never partners with anyone except Cloud."

"Sora's gonna be pretty popular around here for a while. I'm gonna give it a few weeks to let him settle in and everyone else gets their turn at him before I give him a fair shake though."

Palutena squirms her way over Samus's shoulder with a smug look on her face.

"Uh huh. Sure. And the fact that you'll have more time with Pit all to yourself has nothing to do with it, right?"

 _*cough*_

The blonde bounty hunter blushes as she chokes on her cake. She drank some milk to wash it down before defending her decision.

"Hey! I just want to make sure I've seen everything he has to offer me!"

"Oh my! How scandalous. EVERYTHING he has to offer? Have you no shame?"

She teases the flustered Samus who begins to catch on to her game and lets out a small laugh

"...Oh, shut up. You're the one who recommended we team up in the first place. I'm not gonna move on just because our team synergy needs work."

"Well, I can't have Pit relying on me for wins ALL the time."

"That'd be a good point...if you two EVER won."

That Godly ego gets taken down a peg by that statement as she slumps into her chair. Samus, realizing her mistake; puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I'll tell you what. I'll do what I can to sell you to Sora as his best fit for a starting teammate. He's a newcomer. Lack of matchup knowledge combined with obscure team comp is sure to get you a FEW wins."

"...Thanks, Samus."

"Don't mention it. And afterwards, maybe we'll team him up with Pit for a while so you and I can knock some heads together if you want."

"You're a good friend, Sammy. And I'm sure you'll make a good girlfriend for my angel, Pit as well."

"Exactly! And don't let anyone tell you that you're...Wait! WHAT?! How did you know we were...I mean...um...I TOLD YOU TO DROP THAT SUBJECT!"

 ***Let the records show that if Sora does end up being in Smash Ultimate...I called it(Totally me, nobody else) There are going to be a lot of ships in this story. I wonder if anyone can guess them all. Feel free to tell me your ships. Who knows...might give me some ideas. ~wink wink~ I'm also not sure if I should include some...raunchier stuff. Again, up to you mostly.***


	2. I Understand Nothing

"No no no! Young Link is completely different from regular Link."

Pit's room has become exceptionally loud today since he got his roomate. The young angel has been trying to explain the more complicated details of the manor's residents to Sora.

"Oh...So their brothers? And what's the deal with Toon Link? Is he...the black sheep of the family? Distant cousin?"

"No! They're not related! They just have the same name, wear the same clothes, use the same kind of weapons and carry the same soul. It's not that complicated!"

Ike banged on the wall from the neighboring room.

"Hey! Keep it down in there! You're throwing off my rhythm!"

Pit groans in disgust as Sora looks confused.

"Rhythm? Rhythm for what? Is he dancing in their?"

"Don't ask. I just feel sorry for Marth's eyeballs. He's gonna walk in their any minute."

Sora didn't understand a lot of things about this place. Even less about the people. So many questions stirred in his mind and not enough time in the day to answer them all. There was one fighter in particular that Sora was very interested in. But Pit's lecture on Smash 101 will have to wait until tomorrow. Midnight was fast approaching and they both started getting ready for bed.

"You want this side of the room or that side?"

"Uh...I don't care. That side."

"I already chose that side."

"...Are you messing with me?"

"Payback for turning me into 'Professor Pit'. If you wanna take a shower, you should do it now before the mourning rush. Otherwise you won't get any hot water."

"Good idea. Thanks."

Sora started organizing his stuff on one side of the room around his bed while trying to find his toothbrush. Pit started to get dressed for bed before he heard a knock on the door.

"Really? Inkling, if you don't quit this stupid game, I am going to-"

He swings the door open and positions himself to an aggressive stance. But it doesn't really work when the person at the door is at least a foot taller than him. It was Samus. Looking down at the hunched over angel with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"Are you trying to be intimidating? That's so cute."

"S-Samus?! What are you doing here?!"

Pit quickly hopped back from the doorway and stood up straight. He closes the door, but not all the way as he leans in between it and the frame and spoke in a hushed yelling tone.

"Did you forget something?"

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Now's REALLY not a good time. Sora's in here right now."

"I know. That's why I'm here."

Pit's face became cherry red as he held back the urge to raise his voice any more.

"Y-you...what are you...both of us?!"

"...I just want to talk to him about teaming up with Palutena. Skyworld above, Pit! What did you THINK I meant?"

"Uh...Nothing. Sorry. Neighbor's been insighting some...less than ideal thoughts."

Samus steps inside as she pokes Pit's nose.

"Again? Ike is so inconsiderate. At least we have decency to keep quiet during-"

She doesn't let herself finish that statement on account of the proximity to preoccupied Sora still looking for his toothbrush.

"Hey, Sora? Moment of your time?"

"Huh? AH! Pit! Why have you betrayed me?! Don't look at me! I'm indecent!"

Both Samus and Pit shrug and look at each other. He's just not wearing a shirt, but apparently he was raised to be very modest. He didn't like talking about his feats or bragging all that much, so it's not all that surprising.

"Uh...I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you about who you're planning to team up with for the Doubles matches."

He covers up with a blanket before turning to speak to her.

"Oh...Okay."

"I was wondering...if you haven't made a decision on who to pair up with, you could go with Palutena. She's a Goddess with phenomenal power and she's very smart, so she can come up with lots of strategies."

"Palutena? But I have a couple people in mind already. Honestly, teaming up with either of them sounds more appealing. I promise to put her under consideration though."

"I see… Well, thank you for your time."

She starts walking out the door.

"By the way… Nice abs."

She leaves before he can respond. Sora sighs and just accepts the compliment. He finally finds his toothbrush and starts putting the blanket back on the bed.

"She's...nice."

"She is, isn't she?"

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"W-what are you-"

"I may be dense. But I've seen more than my fair share of love in all forms to know a 'couple' when I see one. So, how long?"

"...Since the last Smash."

"That long?"

"Listen! You can't tell ANYONE! Especially Lady Palutena! She'll be SO mad at me."

"What? Why? Does your mom not like you dating yet?"

"Shut up! ...Wait. Did you seriously think that? She is NOT my mom!"

"Oh...Guess there's a lot I still don't understand."

"You can say THAT again."

They both hear a scream from Ike's room.

"Oh. Marth's back."

~The Next Day~

Everyone gathers in the dining hall for breakfast. Pit gives Link his morning glare of disdain as he makes his way to his seat next to Palutena who seems to be really anxious today.

"Pit! Have you seen Sora today?"

"Yes. I live with him now. I'm going to be seeing him a lot from now on."

"Don't go all 'Pittoo' on me. I just asked a question."

"Sorry. I think he's still in bed. He's a heavy sleeper. I heard you wanted him to be your teammate."

"I'm worried he's already been taken. Who will I left for a teammate?! Olimar? Again?!"

Pit places his hand on her shoulder to bring her back from her hysterics.

"Have you been having THAT much trouble lately? If so, just say the word and I'll return to your side, Lady Palutena."

"NO! ..No Pit. You forgot. This is an exercise for YOU to work with others and not rely on me to all the time. You can't get out of it that easily."

Rosalina brings the two of them a plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon and hashbrowns. She pats Pit's head before she returns to the stove. The two of them start eating as Pit continues to offer support.

"I know you want me to learn. But I don't like seeing you struggle like this."

Suddenly, Sora pops in.

"Did somebody say 'Struggle'? I didn't know you guys did those tournaments too."

Palutena gets Sora's attention by flashing a bright light from her staff.

"Good morning, Sora! Have you decided on a teammate yet?!"

"I've narrowed it down to TWO potential candidates. And I need to ask candidate number one a question."

He walks over to Duck Hunt eating their food on the floor and he looks at them very seriously.

"...Do the names 'Donald' and 'Goofy' mean anything to you?"

They pull their heads up to look at Sora just to sit there dull-eyed and tilt their head to the side before returning to their food.

"It's okay. Take your time."

Palutena looks distraught from his 'number one candidate'.

"Y-you're teaming up...with THAT?"

"Maybe. It just feels...right. I can't explain it. But aside from that feeling...Duck Hunt shares something in common with candidate number two."

He points at his selection this time. Everyone follows his finger all the way down the table to Olimar. Now Palutena went from distraught to concerned for Sora's mental health.

"Olimar?! Why?! I mean...um...what do those two have in common anyways."

"The two of them have the lowest win rates of anyone else in Smash."

Zelda spoke up about this nonsense.

"And that's...GOOD?"

"In terms of a teammate; that's exactly what I'm looking for. I always want to challenge myself. Why do you think I have things like 'Level 1 Critical Mode'?"

Link answered.

"Because you're a masochist?"

"My method has always been: 'Do what is right, not what is easy.' If all you care about is the win and not how you got it… then you don't deserve it."

Everyone pulled back a bit and glared at Bayonetta.

"...What?"

Master Hand appeared in the room to collect the team ballots. Sora had to come to decision soon. Palutena wavered on whether or not to ask Sora directly. She even considered begging him, but quickly smothered the very idea of it. She certainly didn't want to look desperate, but...whichever one he picked; she'd get stuck with the other.

"What am I, The Goddess of Leftovers?"

Sora was the last one to turn in his ballot and Master Hand began reading off the teams as Rosalina brought out more breakfast for everyone. The names went on and on. Palutena was only half paying attention as few oddball teams stuck out to her.

"...Ike and Captain Falcon, Ganondorf and Zelda, Rosalina and Shulk, Pit and Zero Suit Samus, Bowser and Peach, Little Mac and Wii Fit Trainer, Pacman and Megaman..."

And so on. Some of these teams were a little hard for her to wrap her head around. Why they agree to work together...and before agreeing to work with HER?

"...Cloud and Bayonetta again. You two know you are allowed to experiment and try new teammates, right?"

"...We're good, thanks."

"...Very well. Mario and Ridley, Daisy and Robin, Snake and Wolf, Pikachu and King Dedede..."

Rosalina brought Palutena a refill of Orange Juice and as she drank it…

"...Palutena and Sora...Bowser Jr and Duck Hunt..."

"PFFT!"

 _*cough*_

Pit patted Palutena's back as Rosalina cleaned up the mess.

"Are you alright, Lady Palutena?!"

"Y-yes! Yes, I'm fine! Just...just went down the wrong pipe, ya know."

She gave a forced smile as Master Hand waited for her to finish.

"...Olimar and Fox, Inkling and Roy, and finally, Mewtwo and Falco. These are your Doubles teams for this season. Sparring matches will need special permission from me or Crazy Hand. Also, training from now on is only allowed with your partner. That is all. Good luck and have a SMASHING good time."

 _*Agonizing Silence*_

"...Well, bye then."

Master Hand floats away dejected and depressed. Supposedly. It's hard to tell with just mannerisms alone with him. Palutena was still reeling from the news that Sora would be her partner.

"Why did...did he change his mind?"

Samus brought her seat over to celebrate with her friend.

"Well, he did say his most important criteria for a teammate is them being a 'loser'. And if we're talking losing STREAKS as opposed to overall losses...you're the reigning champion."

Palutena looks at her with eyes full of tears, but holds them back. She has to preserve her perception towards her servant.

"Wow. Just...here."

She hands Samus a knife from her silverware.

"Just take this and stab me right in the gut. Really twist it in there. Pit. Go grab a salt shaker for her to rub in the wound afterwords."

Samus laughs as she hugs the pouty Goddess tightly.

"Oh, grow some thicker skin, Pout-lutena. That losing streak might be coming to an end. ...Unless your first opponent is me and Pit; in which case, we're going to absolutely DESTROY you."

"Do you think he...pitied me?"

"...Come on. Look at him. Does he look like the kind of guy who'd do that?"

All three of them looked over to see him getting his breakfast from Rosalina. He paused for a moment to read her apron and then kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes widened as she froze for a bit. Then her brain finally registered what just happened. She smiled and rubbed his head.

"You do know...you don't ACTUALLY have to 'Kiss The Cook', right Sweetie?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"...Uh...I do NOW."

 ***Roommate shenanigans abound. I wonder if I was a bit too heavy handed with the ships here. (He says as he smashes them in your face like a nail while using a hammer with the word 'subtlety' written on the side) Or perhaps their are some red herrings in there? Who knows?***


	3. The Celestial and The Goddess

~Smashville~

The first match of the tournament was today. It was Ganondorf and Zelda as the red team vs Pit and Zero Suit Samus as blue team. Despite that fact, it was pretty barren in the stands. Palutena was obviously cheering on her angel while Link was far more conflicted. He wanted to root for Zelda...but booed Ganon. Dark Samus; who showed up too late to be included in the Doubles ballot; seemed to be here to cheer for Samus. It was hard to tell due to her lack of movement and apparent lack of interest in the match.

Aside from them, the regulars were here. These were the guys who watched EVERY match they could. Little Mac; no doubt scoping out the competition, Villager; who cheered for BOTH sides of every fight, and Robin; learning everything he can from his opponents. As the match began, Sora just arrived in the stands with Duck Hunt following behind him. After finding Palutena, he went to sit next to her as Duck Hunt climbed up onto his lap.

{Palutena} "Who are you gonna root for?"

{Sora} "Pit and Samus, of course."

{Palutena} "Fair enough. I can't think of anyone here who'd root for Ganondorf."

{Sora} "Oh? Why's that?"

Looking genuinely curious; Sora prodded the goddess for info on the King of Evil.

{Palutena} "You're kidding, right?"

Palutena gives him the long history of Hyrule.

{Sora} "Geez. And people say MY timeline is complicated."

{Palutena} "Is that so? You'll have to tell me all about it."

{Sora} "Sure. But later. It's gonna take like 13 years to cover everything."

She giggles at his use of hyperbole, but gets his point. Besides, just as they returned their attention to the match…

 **GAME  
**  
 **The winner is...RED TEAM.**

{Palutena} "Aww. We missed it."

{Sora} "S-sorry."

{Palutena} "It's okay. We're up next anyways."

{Sora} "Who are we against?"

{Palutena} "Rosalina and Shulk. Come on. Let's get ready."

She takes his hand and pulls him along as a sleeping Duck Hunt falls out of his lap.

{Sora} "Are you always this excited for a match?"

She takes a moment to dial back her enthusiasm in order to save her more professional demeanor.

{Palutena} "Ahem. I'm just eager to see what my partner is capable of."

{Sora} "Same here. This won't be my first time fighting alongside a member of the Greek Pantheon."

{Palutena} "Oh? Who would that be?"

{Sora} "I'll tell you later."

 **Sora and Palutena VS Rosalina and Shulk**

{Sora} "Sweet. We get to be blue team this time."

Meanwhile, Pit follows behind Samus with a slump in his walk as she leads him out of the arena and back to the Manor.

{Pit} "Hey...sorry. I screwed up big time."

Samus didn't say anything as she kept dragging him along with a look of determination on her face.

{Pit} "You know the training hall is back the other way, right?"

{Samus} "You don't need more training. You need to focus. Your problem isn't your technique or your recovery or even the fact that you got hit by a Reverse Warlock punch...twice. It's that you don't act with any sort of urgency."

{Pit} "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just too used to Palutena guiding me every step of the way."

{Samus} "...And without her help, you just fumble about like a chicken without it's head. So we are going to work on a different kind of practice."

{Pit} "What?"

{Samus} "You need someone barking orders at you to be effective? Then we're going to practice with you following my lead."

{Pit} "...in the training room?"

She leans in and whispers in his ear.

{Samus} "...in MY room."

Pit swallows a lump in his throat as his eyes shoot wide open.

{Pit} "...Y-yes ma'am."

Back at Smashville, the fight rages on. Palutena loses her last stock, which leaves Sora to fight the red team 2v1. If he can just get rid of Shulk's last stock, he can focus on evening up with Rosalina. Sora fights hard and eventually Shulk makes a mistake that Sora capitalizes on. It's now Rosalina's 2 stocks vs Sora's 1.

{Rosalina} "How about a little wager? If I win, you clean the kitchen for rest of tournament."

{Sora} "And if I win?"

{Rosalina} "What would you like?"

Sora thinks long and hard for a bit.

{Sora} "...Something soft, warm, and sweet that only YOU can give me."

She blushes bright red and so does Palutena on the sidelines.

{Rosalina} "...I beg your pardon?!"

{Sora} "Donuts! Pit says you make the best donuts EVER!"

His excited tone quickly hammers home the clear misunderstanding that passed between them.

{Rosalina} "Oh...of course. Uh...sure. It's a deal."

 **GAME**

 **The winner is...BLUE TEAM.**

Sora kneels down to a defeated Rosalina and outstretches his hand to help her up.

{Sora} "I like cinnamon twists and chocolate glazed."

{Rosalina} "You were holding back weren't you?"

{Sora} "I like to say 'testing the waters'. Are you mad?"

She pouts as she reluctantly takes hand and he pulls her up.

{Rosalina} "Hmph. You're lucky you're cute."

{Sora} "Weird. My mom says that too. Though with a bit more conviction."

{Rosalina} "Don't you start calling me 'Mama' too."

He gives her a wide toothy grin that just emanates bright joy. Rosalina caught herself blushing again as she noticed her heart was all a flutter from that smile. She felt the need to excuse herself before prolonged exposure to such brilliance would cause her to go blind. As she left, she passed by Palutena and whispered in her ear.

{Rosalina} "That smile needs to be protected. That precious little cinnamon roll is too pure for this world."

{Palutena} "Don't worry. It's thanks to him I realized...not all angels have wings."

 ***Looks like Palutena might have some competition outside of the ring. Also, it looks like all the hot and steamy stuff is happening around "Smashville"...probably best not to look too deep into that.***


	4. Smash your Friends

Simon and Richter enter the manor for the first time. After being led around by Master Hand, they settle into their room as Master Hand returns to the Foyer to welcome the other newcomers...as well as put Luigi's soul back inside his body. K. Rool, Isabelle, Incineroar, Ken, Chrom and Dark Samus all enter to be greeted by the rest of the cast.

{Robin} "So...NOW everyone is here?"

{Master Hand} "More or less. Might be 4 or five left. But they'll get here when they get here."

After everyone gets acquainted with the newcomers; Master Hand takes them to get assigned to their teams, leaving everyone else to gossip about who they think the last stranglers could be.

{Ness} "I hope it's Sans."

{Bayonetta} "For me, it HAS to be Shantae."

{Peach} "You just want her so you can have a dance partner who fights with their hair."

{Bayonetta} "Gotta style all over our opponents."

{Wario} "...I hope..."

{Daisy} "Yeah. We know Wario. Waluigi."

{Pit} "I've been hearing a lot about this Waluigi guy. I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about Wario. If he's that popular, I don't know why they wouldn't invite him. But I think Shadow is my pick."

{Dark Pit} "But I'm all the edge you we need. But seriously, who cares about Waluigi? Personally, I'd rather put a Potted Plant in before that walking joke."

Meanwhile on the kitchen windowsill, Piranha Plant remains motionless to avoid detection as Snake snickers to himself and he whispers into his comlink and waters the plant.

{Snake} "Day 45. They still suspect NOTHING."

Rosalina walks in on him.

{Rosalina} "What are you doing?"

The red "!" pops up over his head as he gets defensive and almost instinctively reached for his gun, but held himself back.

{Snake} "Gah! Nothing! What are YOU doing?!"

{Rosalina} "...Making lunch for everyone like I always do?"

She looks confused and concerned for Snake at the same time. Snake realizes how suspicious he looks at awkwardly leaves the room.

{Snake} "Oh...of course. Carry on, soldier!"

He salutes before dashing out the door.

{Rosalina} "Weird. Maybe it's the two new Konami guys that are making him jumpy. He'll probably calm down once he meets them and finds out that they aren't any villains from HIS universe. Now then...Sora wanted donuts, didn't he? Luma! Get some eggs from Yoshi."

As the Newcomers pick their teammates, Sora laments that Isabelle wasn't around when he was picking as she is flattered by the gesture. Sora kneels down to her level as she squeezes his cheeks while he pats her head and both of their faces light up. Palutena watches them as he grasps his chest while wincing and groaning in pain.

{Palutena} "Its...its too cute. My heart can't take it."

Sora smirks as he waves Kirby over to join them in a group hug. But Palutena pulls Sora away.

{Palutena} "No! It would've been too much! The very fabric of the universe would've ripped in two! But first, I would've had a heart attack."

Sora laughs at how much fun it is to mess with Palutena.

{Sora} "A KINGDOM heart attack?"

Zelda audibly groans at Sora's joke.

{Zelda} "Ugh. Puns? Have you been hanging around Ganondorf?"

{Sora} "Not recently. But I would like to get to know him more."

Palutena just laughed, but Zelda could tell he was serious about that and was more shocked.

{Zelda} "R-really?"

Her vision narrowed as she doubted his reasons.

{Zelda} "...Why?"

{Sora} "Huh? Uh...no real reason in particular. I just want to try making friends with everyone. It's kinda my thing. I mean...I already made friends with Ridley."

Samus kickflip off of the second floor down to where they were.

{Zelda, Palutena and Samus} "WHAT?!"

{Sora} "Yep. He even followed me on Masterbook."

He pulls out his phone and opens up his social media app to flick through photos they took together. Some even of him riding Ridley as he flew and them messing with Bowser. Palutena practically fell to the floor laughing as Samus was completely dumbfounded as if she forgot which way was up, but Zelda was just impressed more than anything else.

{Zelda} "...Well...hard to argue with results like that. Maybe you can help Ganon be a bit more...approachable to others. Come with me."

Zelda takes Sora's hand and runs off with him without even waiting for a response. Samus finally comes to her sense leans on Palutena's shoulder to keep herself from passing out.

{Samus} "Are you sure he's not like...a God of Friendship or something?"

{Palutena} "Your guess is as good as mine."


	5. (Next to) Last Surprise

Ganondorf and Sora converse outside for a while as Zelda watches from a distance hiding in a bush. She couldn't tell what they were talking about and Ganon's facial expression hadn't changed much throughout the conversation.

Her attention is pulled away from the two of them by a hand on her shoulder quickly followed by one covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming. However, her shock was immediately replaced with irritation as soon as she realized it was Snake.

{Zelda} "Why do you always have to do that?"

{Snake} "It's kinda my thing."

He takes a stealthy position beside her and becomes very serious.

{Snake} "Who's the target? Is the mission intel gathering or...assassination?"

{Zelda} "...Uh...Intel. And I'm trying to hear what Ganon and Sora are talking about."

{Snake} "Well, we're gonna have to get closer. It's dangerous to go alone. Take this."

He pulls a cardboard box big enough to hide both of them out of his utility belt.

{Zelda} "...And I thought Link had deep pockets."

Meanwhile, Rosalina finishes baking nearly a hundred donuts. She was originally only going to make them for Sora, but figured as soon as anyone saw her with them they would ask for some of their own. So, she decided to make donuts for everyone.

She even enlisted the help of Mewtwo to keep King Dedede out of the kitchen as she feared his food stealing history would come back to haunt her. Keeping in contact with the guard via telepathy.

{Rosalina} "How's it going, Mewtwo?"

{Mewtwo} "I've been using Confusion everytime he comes near the kitchen. It's Super Effective."

{Rosalina} "Good. No Gourmet Race today."

{Mewtwo} "Someone else has been trying to get into the kitchen. I can't use Confusion on them because I'm afraid she'll reflect it back on me."

{Rosalina} "Who is it?"

{Mewtwo} "Palutena."

Rosalina stays silent as she is overcome by traumatic flashbacks, but due to her link with Mewtwo; he sees them too. They both remain silent and wide eyed, but soon come to a conclusion together and say it out loud.

{Rosalina & Mewtwo} "NO WAY!"

Palutena pouts.

{Palutena} "What?! Why not? I'm just going to make a salad for me and-"

{Mewtwo} "DENIED! You are hereby banned from ever stepping foot inside ANY kitchen for the rest of your life."

{Palutena} "But I'm a goddess! I'll live forever!"

Pit approaches from behind her.

{Pit} "I think that's the point, Lady Palutena."

Palutena starts weeping as she falls to her knees and hugs Pit.

{Palutena} "It's not fair! How am I supposed to get better at cooking if nobody will let me try?!"

Even on her knees she's still taller than Pit, but just barely. He pats her head to comfort her.

{Pit} "Maybe it's for the best. Everyone's got something that they just can't do. For me it's reading, for you it's cooking, for Yoshi it's doing his taxes."

She suddenly stands up while still holding Pit; lifting him off the ground.

{Palutena} "I will not stand for this! I WILL learn to cook! And if none of you will help me...I'll find someone who will!"

Palutena's pep talk was interrupted by Samus walking in and putting a hand on her shoulder.

{Samus} "I don't know what you're on about, but can you please release the angel?"

Palutena looks to notice she's been squeezing Pit in a bear hug and quickly releases him as he falls to the ground gasping for air.

{Palutena} "Sorry about that, Pit."

Not even waiting for a response; Palutena struts away in search of a cooking teacher as Pit grasps his chest and breathes heavily.

{Samus} "...Ya need some mouth-to-mouth, Sweetie?"

Mewtwo raises an eyebrow at them and starts reading Samus' mind. He immediately regrets his decision as he begins to wretch.

{Mewtwo} "Ugh! Have you no shame, Samus?!"

{Samus} "Hey! No thought policing! What I fantasize about is none of your business!"

Rosalina comes out of the kitchen and kneels down to Pit to give him one of the donuts. She noticed that Samus was distracted from arguing with Mewtwo; so she took advantage of the opportunity and kissed Pit's forehead, which caught him off guard.

{Pit} "Wha- What are you-"

She puts a finger over his mouth.

{Rosalina} "Shh. Just doing Mama things. Don't look to deep into it."

She rushes back into the kitchen before anyone else noticed her.

Back outside; Zelda acquires her own sneaking suit to match Snake's as they crawl over to Ganon and Sora. It seems like their conversation is ending just as they arrive.

{Sora} "You really think Joker will get in?"

{Ganondorf} "They'll never see it coming."

{Sora} "Alright. Well, I've kept you here long enough. See ya around."

Ganondorf doesn't say anything. He just smiles and tussles Sora's hair like a child as he leaves.

It was a good thing Snake was with her, because Zelda needed someone to help her pick her jaw up off the floor.

{Zelda} "He did it! He actually did it! I don't believe it!"

Sora turns toward them.

{Sora} "...Did that box just talk?"

He wanted to go investigate, but something more pressing come strutting toward him. Palutena takes Ganondorf's place.

{Sora} "Oh. Hi Palutena. Are you okay? You look...a little grumpy."

{Palutena} "I'm more than a LITTLE grumpy! Everyone in this entire manor has it out for me! No one wants to help me learn how to cook! I can't even set foot in a kitchen without someone looking at me like I'm going to trigger the Apocalypse!"

{Sora} "Uh...Palutena?"

{Palutena} So what if I make a few mistakes?! Everyone screws up from time to time!

{Sora} "...Palutena!"

{Palutena} "I mean...if you say you haven't accidentally created a giant golem made of vegetables that almost destroyed a palace at least once then I wouldn't trust you! And it's not like I do it all the- OW!"

Sora pinches her arm.

{Sora} "PALUTENA!"

She realizes she's been rambling at him non-stop as she blushed in embarrassment.

{Palutena} "Y-yes?!"

{Sora} "...You could've just asked me."

He smiles at her and her frustration and inhibition fades away.

{Palutena} "Would you?! That's so sweet. You're the best!"

{Sora} "No, I'm not. But I learned from the best. And he taught me...Anyone can cook."

 ***Now I need to see Zelda in Snake's outfit. Thanks a lot brain. And Mewtwo is gonna need some counseling thanks to Samus.***


	6. Any God Can Cook

Everyone in the manor was on high alert and prepared for the worst when they heard Palutena was going to be cooking today. Mewtwo permitted Sora to enter the kitchen, but again he prevented Palutena.

{Sora} "Wait here. I'll go see if I can convince Rosalina to let you in."

Palutena reluctantly agreed as she scowled and...thought something at Mewtwo.

{Mewtwo} "I heard that."

{Palutena} "I should hope so. I mentally yelled it at you."

{Mewtwo} "I expect such vulgar language from Bayonetta, not you."

The two leered at each other for a while until Sora returned with Rosalina's apron and handed it to Palutena.

{Sora} "Here you go. Kitchen is all ours."

Palutena smugly stuck her tongue out at Mewtwo as she took the apron.

{Palutena} "How did you get her to agree?"

He looked away, somewhat embarrassed.

{Sora} "Don't worry about it."

Palutena was too excited to get started that she didn't seem to mind his non-answer as she rushed inside and Rosalina passed her on the way out.

{Rosalina} "Please keep the damage under planet-level."

Sora chuckled.

{Sora} "I Got it."

She gave him one of his promised donuts as she whispered in his ear.

{Rosalina} "So, you'll come by my room after you're done?"

{Sora} "Yeah yeah. Just a quick massage, right?"

{Rosalina} "Of course. I won't keep you for too long. I promise."

Sora stuffed his face with the donut as soon as he realized the Mewtwo was still listening in on them.

{Rosalina} "Oh...uh… Thanks for your help, Mewtwo. You can go now."

He shook his head in disapproval as he floated off and sighed. Rosalina smiled at Sora, but immediately broke eye contact and backed off as soon as Palutena came back through the door wearing Rosalina's apron.

{Palutena} "Hey Sora?~"

She teased at him as she flaunted the "Kiss the cook" apron.

{Sora} "I'm not falling for that again! Is there a Slap the Cook version?"

Both Palutena and Rosalina snickered as they tried to burst out laughing.

{Palutena} "Oh my.~ And I thought Pit was the only one who thought of something…. NAUGHTY."

Sora gets very defensive.

{Sora} "Ah! I didn't mean THAT kind of slap!"

Meanwhile, Snake and Zelda continue to hide in their box as a precaution of Palutena's cooking.

{Zelda} "I noticed that you look at Sora with even more suspicious than the rest of us. Is there a particular reason for that?"

{Snake} "I've been keeping him under surveillance. I've been catching glimpses of someone else around here who looks like him, but with black hair. Kind of like the difference between Pit and Dark Pit. Only problem...this guy was never introduced into the manor. I asked Master Hand and he said he doesn't know who I'm talking about."

{Zelda} "Are you saying A New Foe Has Appeared? A Challenger Approaching?"

{Snake} "Whoever he is; his resemblance to Sora is no coincidence."

{Zelda} "I'll see if Sora knows something about it. By the way...where are we right now?"

{Snake} "...I was following you."

They stop as soon as they bump into something as Snake lifts up the box slightly to see a pair of black and red boots with an aura of darkness around them.

{?} "Game Over, Losers."

Back in the kitchen, Palutena finally made something edible without destroying the entire manor.

{Palutena} "I did it! I mean...I knew I would."

She tried to keep her cool in front of Sora as she proudly displayed her masterpiece.

{Palutena} "Behold mortal! Look upon my creation and bow before it's unfathomable beauty!"

Sora takes a bite out of it from her hand.

{Sora} "Mmm. That's a good sandwich, Palutena. Next time, we'll practice it with toast."

{Palutena} "Are you sure I'm ready for that? Won't that be too advanced?"

{Sora} "I think you can handle it. But we're gonna have to call it for today. We've been at this for 3 hours. We should probably clear out so people can get ready for dinner. Plus, I kinda made a promise to meet with someone soon."

{Palutena} "Yeah. This was a magnificent first step for me. Thank you so much for helping me."

She expressed her gratitude through a quick kiss on the lips so fast that he didn't even have time to react. Not even realizing what she had just done, she ran off out of the kitchen to celebrate; leaving Sora dumbfounded.

{Sora} "...It...was just a sandwich."

He confirmed to himself that he did experience what he felt on his lips. He pondered for a moment how she would react if he taught her how to make Ratatouille and quickly banished the thought from his head.

{Sora} "If Mewtwo saw me think that; he'd never let me live it down."

He shook off the his fantasies as he remembered he still had to uphold his end of the deal to Rosalina and headed to her room.

{Sora} "That took longer than expected. I wonder if she's waiting for me now. Hopefully she's decent."

He knocked on her door.

{Sora} "It's me."

{Rosalina} "It's unlocked! Not...that locks matter to you anyways."

He opened the door and walked inside to find her fresh out of the shower, lying on her stomach on her bed with nothing but a towel draped over her waist.

{Rosalina} "Took your time, huh? Well, let's hurry it up. I have to make dinner soon."

Sora stood at the doorway wide eyed, feeling his heart beating out of his chest and he muttered to himself.

{Sora} "...These people are going to give me a heart attack."


End file.
